


To Protect a Pawn

by Homestuckified



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Child Soldiers, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Gen, Good Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Past Child Abuse, The relationship tag isn't romantic it's fatherly I swear, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuckified/pseuds/Homestuckified
Summary: AU where Kylo Ren grew up in the Order, and there are some tweaks to Armitage Hux's position. Kylo Ren is around 6 when it starts. Hux is a young adult, quickly rising in the ranks of the First Order.The Republic has already fallen, the Knights of Ren killed the rest of the trainee Jedi still (though not lead by Kylo, obviously), Luke didn't leave, probably some more things that I'm forgetting to mention. Just go with it.Or the one where Hux forms a bond with young Kylo Ren, and his heart grows 3 times its size. He decides to do what's best for Kylo- smuggle him out and join the Resistance.





	1. Prologue

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, a boy rouses in the arms of a familiar man as he’s carried swiftly down unfamiliar halls of the sterile ship he calls home. The boy is confused, but he trusts the familiar man enough to not panic. He loosens his grip to place a small hand on the man’s neck. He closes his eyes.

_“Where are we going?”_

**Fear**. _“Do as I say. If we’re separated, hide until I find you. If I don’t find you,”_ **fear, pain, longing,** _“You must tell them the truth. I took you while you slept. Do not fight them. Do you understand? Do not fight anyone who finds you.”_ **desperation**.

The boy nods instead of answering. He assumes ‘them’ are the rebel scum. They must be under an attack- he doesn’t hear anything though. It’s quiet. The only sounds are the sounds of the man’s feet. He doesn’t know why there aren’t more guards- there’s always more guards.

Suddenly, a lot of footsteps. Someone shouts something, but the boy can’t make out what it is.  **Protective.** The man tightens his grip on the boy and sharply turns a corner, into a room the boy doesn’t recognize. Dozens of small escape pods line the wall.

He buries his face in the man’s neck as the man boards a pod. He slams a hand on the door lock before even setting the boy down. In the pod, there are already two bags.

“Will Supreme Leader meet us there?” the boy whispers as the man buckles him tightly into a seat. The man doesn’t answer for a moment as he buckles himself in as well and presses a few buttons on the pod- lurching them forward, far into the emptiness of space. He leans back and closes his eyes. The boy can see the bags under his eyes now. The man’s usually immaculate hair and uniform are disheveled. It scares the boy.

“Tage?” the boy whispers, trying to mask the anxiety in his voice. He stops himself from reaching over and grabbing the man’s arm.

“It’s alright, Kylo,” the man sighs and puts an arm around Kylo, holding him as close as the buckles allow.  **Relief.**  “It’s alright."

Kylo doesn't understand, but he trusts Hux. They're a team.

 _"Why are you sad?"_ Kylo asks he feels Hux's longing.

 **Amusement.** _"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my head?"_ There's a resigned chuckle.

The pod warps to light speed, and they disappear from view of their past.


	2. Landing

Hux has to collect himself a moment. He can’t believe that went so smoothly, even with the amount of planning it took. He unbuckles himself, leaning back and rubbing his eyes again. He hears Kylo throw the buckles off, annoyed with them already.

“We’re going somewhere that’s going to confuse you,” he admits, breaking the silence, “But I need you to trust me.”

_“...  I trust you.”_

Hux smiles bittersweetly, looking at the young boy. Despite everything, he still trusts. His wide eyes look scared but ready. “I know you’re scared. You know we’re doing something we’re not supposed to. I won’t punish you for being scared.”

Kylo’s small shoulders relax slightly, and he nods. “... thank you,” he replies out loud, not more than a whisper. “... So where are we going?”

“An outer rim planet called D’Qar,” he explains, then pauses. “Remember you saying you trust me?” Kylo looks at him suspiciously and nods. “We’re going to the Resistance.”

Kylo’s fists clench and unclench. Hux regrets not bringing something he could break.

The young boy swallows hard. “Does Supreme Leader know?” he asks, though he already knows the answer. Hux shakes his head. “He’s not going to like that…”

“No,” Hux admits, “He’s not.” He can see Kylo trying to control himself through his confusion.

“What about… everything?” the young Knight asks.

Hux considers his words carefully. “The Order has plans for you that I disagree with. I want to take you somewhere safer. The Resistance can protect you.”

Kylo shakes his head. “The Knights of Ren are the most powerful,” he argues, the initial shock of the situation leaving him. “They’ll find us!”

Hux gives him a small smile in return and puts a hand on his cheek. “Because of _you_ , Ky. You are… special. And they don’t deserve you.” His face darkens. **Anger.**  “Your ‘training’ should never happen. It will never happen again.”

Kylo shrinks at the mention of his training. His face flashes with a multitude of emotions. Hux takes Kylo’s hand and brings it up to his cheek. It’s not necessary- left over from the first days of his training- but it’s meant as much of a comfort as it is silent communication.

Kylo feels the edges of Hux’s mind. **Protective. Worry… for Kylo? Anger at the Order. Anger at** **_Snoke_ ** **. Something… something…** He can’t get the last of it. Emotions are easier than concepts.

“You’re weak…” Kylo mumbles.

“You’re right,” Hux admits, “How much did you understand?”

“Not very much,” the boy admits. He’s far behind where he should be. He’s not very good with the force.

Hux nods. He thinks a moment and then changes his approach.

“Do you remember when I asked you about the bruises you have when you come back from training? Or your headaches?” he asks, softening his voice. Kylo nods, his eyes still wide. It makes Hux’s chest hurt. “That’s not supposed to happen. People who hurt you aren’t your allies. And we can’t help enemies, can we?”

“The enemy of your enemy is your friend,” Kylo mumbles, thinking it over. Hux nods.

“Exactly,” he replies, even though it's much more complicated than that. “The Supreme Leader hasn’t been truthful about what the Resistance is like. They won’t hurt you.” At least not with the information he has. “And they’ll protect you from getting hurt anymore.”

“What about you?” Clever boy.

“I’m hoping,” he gives the boy a smile. “They’re less inclined to want to protect me.”

Kylo shakes his head. “We’re a team now. Where you go, I go.”

Hux just nods. “We’ll see. Let’s get to D’Qar first.” He glances at their location. He wishes they had more time. They’re nearing orbit. He gets up and grabs the smaller of the two bags, pulling out a cloak and a datapad. He tosses the cloak at Kylo. “Put this on. Stay behind me and keep the hood up until I tell you it’s alright. I want to make sure it’s safe. I’m going to leave the pod first, and I want you to stay in here until I call you out.”

Kylo nods and slides the cloak on. It’s his- he wonders when Hux packed it for him. How long has he been planning this? He feels a little bit angry that Hux didn’t tell him beforehand. But also… it’s not like Snoke isn’t in his mind constantly. Kylo buckles himself back in, seeing Hux look back.

The pod enters the atmosphere of D’Qar at one of its poles, avoiding the rocky rings. Hux doesn’t have as much control as he wishes, but it’s enough to get close to the given coordinates. He’s sure they’ve already spotted the escape pod. If they had come in anything more advanced, they’d be at risk of being shot out of the sky before they got to the ground.

A rocky landing leaves the ex-captain looking even more disheveled. He’s not sure whether that will help them or not. He unbuckles himself with shaking hands, clutching the datapad. He looks back at Kylo, reminding himself why he’s doing this.

He opens the hatch, a loud hissing as it depressurizes. He climbs As expected, rebel troops are already advancing, blasters drawn. He steps out with hands up, staying close enough to the pod to not let anyone get between him and Kylo.

“I am ex-Captain Armitage Hux of the First Order,” he announces with a stern face. “I wish to speak to General Organa.”


End file.
